


Camera Reels

by CanineR7A7



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Confused!Chloe, Confused!Rachel, Other, Rachel is alive, the OC doesn't know how to act like a normal person, the characters might be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: One of Max's friends from Seattle is visiting. Chloe and Rachel can't tell if they're dating or level 99 friend-zoned.





	1. Prologue

Max sighed when a familiar weight dropped itself on her shoulders.

"Hey Max." Alexa smiled, her British accent was out of place when compared to everyone else.

"Hey Alex." Alexa smiled, it'd taken a while to stop people calling her Alexa, it was too girly.

"So, what's eating ya'?" Alexa dropped into the seat to Max's right.

"I'm going back to Arcadia." Alexa's expression dropped for a few seconds but the smile quickly reappeared.

"Blackwell right?" When Max nodded she continued.

"Cool, it's been your dream for lord-knows how long to go there." The girl laughed.

"You're not mad?" Mask asked timidly, remembering what happened the last time she told someone she was moving.

"Nah, I ain't gonna get in the way of your dreams, hell I might visit ya." Max smiled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Really?"

"Course I am Max  _Never Maxine_ Caulfield." Max smiled and shook her head.

"Whatever you say, Alex  _Never Alexa_ Rikks." The girl laughed and pulled her laptop out of her bag.

"How about some do not laugh videos?" Max nodded and pulled her earphones out of her pocket, noticing the headphone splitter that was already plugged in the side.


	2. Chapter 2

Max leaned against the wall near the parking lot, she turned her head and noticed Chloe's car pull up. She watched as Chloe and Rachel climbed out, the two spotted Max and strolled over to her.

"Hey Maximus." Max smiled at one of her many nicknames.

"Hey Chloe, Rachel." The girls smiled and stood either side of her.

“What’re you doing out here?” Rachel motioned around them. Max smiled.

“One of my friends from Seattle is visiting.” Any further comments were cut-off by the roar of a motor-bike engine. Chloe and Rachel Gaped as a 5’7 girl climbed off it. The girl smiled when her eyes settled on Max.

“Max _Never Maxine_ Caulfield.” The girl started walking towards them.

“Alex _Never Alexa_ Rikks.” Max hugged her when she was close enough, her head resting on the girl’s shoulders. Alexa noticed the girls standing either side of her friend.

“Are ya goin’ to introduce me?” Max nodded and gestured to her friends.

“Chloe Price and Rachel Amber.” Alexa nodded in greeting.

“So what are we going to do Mac?” Max glared at Alexa’s smirk, Chloe laughed.

“Hey mind if we tag along, I can see me and Al here becoming good friends.” It was Alexa’s turn to glare and Max’s turn to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

The group walked until they reached the park, Max laughed when her friend ran over to a park bench before jumping and landing on her back, Max walked over and lifted her friend’s head up so she could sit down. Chloe and Rachel gaped when Alexa lay her head on Max’s lap and Max started to run her fingers through her friend’s hair.

“Are they together?” Rachel’s eyes never left the duo.

“No fucking clue.” Chloe was in a very similar state.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Rachel walked into Max’s room; the photographer had learned that it was pointless locking the door with friends like Rachel and Chloe. The sight she was greeted with surprised her, the hipster and her friend seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch, Alexa’s arm was wrapped around Max’s shoulders and the photographer’s arms were wrapped around the biker’s waist. Rachel snapped a picture on her phone and sent it to Chloe before gently shaking the girls awake, and immediately fell to the floor with a bruised eye.

“Oh shit, sorry.” She felt a cold hand press on the area near her eye.

“I’m guessin’ you weren’t told I did that.” Rachel briefly heard Max face-palm and a muttered _“I forgot about that.’_ The three girls burst out into laughter and headed out to meet Chloe, she looked concerned for a while but she struggled to hold her own laughter when she was told about the incident.

“You’re alright Al, you’re alright.”


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week was largely uneventful, Chloe and Rachel found themselves growing closer to Max’s friend and the four of them were dreading the next day. Chloe walked into Max’s dorm and leaned against the door frame, Max was sat on her couch, strumming idly on her guitar, and Rachel seemed to be having a light dose while Alex was working on something on Max’s computer.

“Hey.” Max and Rachel turned to face her, but Alex must’ve had earphones in as she didn’t react.

“One moment.” Chloe and Rachel watched in amusement as Max walked up to her friend before loudly announcing.

“Skillet are outside.” Chloe and Rachel struggled to hold their laughter as Alex bolted out of the chair before realizing what just happened.

“Seriously Max?” Max just smiled.

“Hey guys, since it’s Al’s last day, I say we go to our hangout.” Max and Rachel nodded immediately while Alex sent curious glances to each of them. The group headed to the parking lot and Chloe sent a longing glance at Alex’s bike.

“You can take it for a spin later.” Chloe sent a thankful glance in Alex’s direction before heading to her truck.

“Is she going to be alright back there?” Rachel asked when she noticed Alex climbing into the truck bed, to her surprise Max laughed.

“We’re talking about a girl who built a zip-line on the roof of our school in Seattle and then used it on the next Monday.” Chloe barked out a laugh at that.

“Jeez Caulfield, you friend gets more interesting by the second.” The drive was relatively quiet apart from the music blaring out of Alex’s MP3 (her passive-aggressive revenge from earlier), Max took a couple of pictures of the moment when Alex decided to pretend she was surfing. When they finally got to the junkyard, Chloe practically dived out of the car and grabbed Alex’s shoulders.

“Okay two things. One, how the hell are you still alive? Two, why the hell have I not met you sooner?” The group all started laughing at that point before Max jokingly glared at her friend.

“Alex, I thought you said that you would behave like a normal person.” The girl just smirked.

“I don’t remember promising anything.” The girls laughed again before spending the rest of the day joking around, tomorrow seemingly forgotten.


	6. The End

The four walked in silence towards Alex’s bike (she’d let Chloe use it the night before and the girl was still on cloud 9).

“You’ll visit again right?” Max asked her friend hopefully, Alex pulled the shorter girl into a loose headlock.

“Course I will, ya can’t get rid of me that easily Max Never-Maxine Caulfield.” Max smiled slightly.

“I’ll hold you to it Alex Never-Alexa Rikks.” The girl chuckled; Chloe draped her arm over Alex’s shoulder.

“We’ll be waiting for ya Al.” She smirked.

“It was nice seeing you.” Rachel smiled. Alex smiled back at all of them, did a two-finger salute and she sped off. The other three remained there until she was long out of sight.


End file.
